Betrayal
by Siellation
Summary: "I love you so much. How could you do this to me Hikaru?" Hikaru walks right into Haruhi's trap, resulting to a loss of a loved one. / Revised. Originally from KatakoiKoibito. (Former Pen name: LycanPredilection)


A/N: Hello! Here's my version of Betrayal. I got permission from KatakoiKoibito to revise it. Though, I would only continue her short fic. This will be a one-shot. Please review! Your reviews give me inspiration to make more fanfics an update faster.

* * *

**Title: **Betrayal

**Summary: "**I love you so much. How could you do this to me Hikaru?" Hikaru walks right into Haruhi's trap, resulting to a loss of a loved one.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. I wish I did though…

* * *

_"You passed Hikaru. You can date me now"_

**Ouran High; first year**

***Kaoru POV**

It was another day at the Host Club. Hikaru and I were entertaining customers. We did the usual "Brotherly Love" Act yet, there was one thing Hikaru didn't know—the "Brotherly Love" Act wasn't just an act. Well, in my point of view. Hikaru doesn't love me the way I want him to, which hurts me so bad. I noticed these unusual feelings back when we started the Host Club. I'm scared to show these feelings but, it's for the better. Good thing we were good actors.

After the club period was done, I felt that Hikaru is somewhat 'off'. He isn't himself as if something is bothering him. This is something new.

When we got in our limo, Hikaru sat a bit far away from me. "Hikaru, what's wrong?" I asked. There was a moment of silence and awkwardness. "Ne, Kaoru..." Hikaru said, quite nervously. "I think... I love you." My body stiffened. 'What did Hikaru say?' There was a moment of silence. I cleared my throat. "How silly! Of course you love me. I'm your brother, your twin, no less," I said and chuckled nervously after. "NO!" Hikaru shouted. "Not that way. I am in love with you Kaoru. Not as a twin but more than that!" I was dumbfounded. I didn't realize. I never even had the thought that Hikaru might feel the same way. "Hikaru, I-" "It's okay to feel disgusted," Hikaru said, his eyes brimming with tears. I jumped at him, kissing him. "Silly! I love you too." I said with so much joy.

We were in each other's arm throughout the ride.

When the limo pulled over, stopping in front of our house, Hikaru got out first and extended his hand for me to grab on as I exited the vehicle. He held my hand until we reached our room. I sat nervously on my bed. "N-Ne Hikaru... Are we going to, you know..." I blushed at every word. "Sex, you mean?" Hikaru asked while changing clothes. I blushed hard when he's said that. "Yeah. I've been harboring these feelings for you since the Host Club started. So, be ready. I'll take you after supper," continued Hikaru.

With that said, I sighed. I should prepare for that. I removed my uniform and dressed up for supper. Hikaru pulled my hand and dragged me to the dining room. We sat beside each other, as usual. I was feeling quite nervous when I was eating. The thought of not being a virgin anymore tomorrow makes my heart race.

"Ru... Oru... KAORU!" Hikaru snapped me out of my trance. I noticed he was already done. He pulled me to our room. He pushed me to the bed and started kissing me madly. Our tongues swirled around each other, tasting, exploring each other's mouth. It was so pleasurable that I didn't notice Hikaru remove my shirt. "It's unfair... Let me remove yours," I said. He smirked and said "Save it for later."

**[REMOVED SMEX SCENE. I don't want to get kicked out of FFNET :( So sorry!]**

That night, we filled the room with creaking bed, hard wreathing and sounds of kissing. I came five times before passing out. I wish this night never ended.

**A year after...**

***Normal POV**

"Nee, Kia-kun! Have you seen Hikaru? I have his lunch money," Kaoru asked Hikaru's classmate. They were separated when they entered 2nd year. Since it was their first anniversary, he wanted to make it special. "Yeah. After the bell rang, he dashed out with Fujioka-kun," Kia replied. Hikaru was with Haruhi **AGAIN.** Kaoru let out a big sigh. Every time Kaoru looks for Hikaru, he always leaves with Haruhi. _Mou. Who's more important, I, your twin and lover, or Haruhi, your class and club mate? _Kaoru thought. "Kia-kun! Did you see where they were going?" Kaoru asked. He wanted to know why Hikaru acts like that. "Hmm, I think they went to the direction of the… Uh… Ah! Towards the Old Music Room," Kia replied. "Ah. Thank you!" Kaoru said, confused. _Why would they go there? Nobody uses that old room anymore._

Kaoru ran towards the Old Music Room. When he reached for the door, he heard Haruhi's voice.

_**You passed Hikaru. You can date me now.**_

"Eh?" Kaoru couldn't believe what he heard. He tried to listen again, making sure he heard wrong.

"Really?" Hikaru said. "Yes. You almost passed my test. Now, before you pass, I want you to make Kaoru cry," Haruhi said. "Ah… Yeah. Sure," Hikaru said. Kaoru couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt his chest tighten. _You mean all those things that happened between us for the past year was a test from Haruhi? _Kaoru's eyes began to water up. _It hurts. My chest hurts. _He couldn't think straight anymore, he couldn't hear anything he was clutching his shirt, he accidentally pushed the door open, revealing a scene he never expected.

_Hikaru… Kissing Haruhi…_

The more pain he felt on his chest. He glared at Hikaru, a glare enough to give shivers down your spine. His eyes were filled with pain, anger and betrayal. With all his might, Kaoru stood and ran away from the old room. He was so angry that he didn't know where he was running to until someone grabbed his arm.

"KAORU!" Hikaru shouted. Kaoru clutched his shirt, the pain gradually increased. Hikaru caressed Kaoru's cheek gently. "Kaoru," he said with a gentle voice.

_**SLAP!**_

The sound echoed the hallway. "I… I trusted you! I love you so much. Why? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME, HIKARU?" Kaoru shouted. Hikaru remained silent. "ANSWER ME HIKARU!" Kaoru shouted again. Hikaru couldn't bring himself to look at Kaoru in the eye. He gathered his courage to raise his head, to his surprise that Kaoru's eyes were filled with anger and pain. He had hurt Kaoru deeply. "I'm sorry, Kaoru," Kaoru dashed out of the school. Hikaru didn't bother to follow him. He went home, grabbed a suitcase, packed the things he needed and went out to find an apartment. Kaoru couldn't sleep that night. After all the events that happened, he was still on the stage of denial. He thought, maybe this was just a nightmare. He could wake up any moment now.

Kaoru had lots of sleepless nights. He became unsociable. He quit club, always locks himself in one cubicle. Tamaki was worried since Kaoru's actions were unexpected. He tried to talk to Kaoru but fails when Kaoru runs off when he was on sight. Tamaki was so bothered that if he ever sees Kaoru again, he would force Kaoru to tell him what was wrong. When Tamaki got the chance, Kaoru spilled everything—from Hikaru's confession to his way of removing the pain, by injuring himself. Whenever he sees Hikaru and Haruhi together, he would lock himself up in one cubicle in the restroom and would injure himself. He though, the only way to escape the pain he felt was to use pain itself. Every trickle of blood, it felt as if his pains would flow with the blood. Of course it was temporary. He would feel the pain over and over again whenever he sees Hikaru and Haruhi which resulted to more wounds. He begged Tamaki to keep this secret. He wouldn't want to burden Hikaru. Tamaki just smiled and said "Kaoru, stop hurting yourself. I'll be here when you need someone to listen to your pains. Just promise me you'll stop hurting yourself," Tamaki said. Kaoru promised and since then, he fought the urge to cut himself whenever he sees Hikaru and Haruhi together.

A month has passed. Kaoru somewhat went back to his old self, with Tamaki's help. Though, for a month, he never talked to Hikaru. One time, as he was walking down the hall with his bentou, he saw Hikaru from a distance. He stopped. He wanted to see whether he would get hurt from the sight he would see. He dropped everything he was holding. Hikaru was smiling, a smile that he never showed anyone, even Kaoru. Haruhi was able to bring Hikaru happiness he could never give his twin. _Hmm. I see. I can leave Hikaru in Haruhi's care. _Kaoru thought with a smile on his face. He gathered up his courage, walked towards Hikaru and Haruhi. He brushed by Hikaru.

_Goodbye. I will always love you. I'm happy for you. _Kaoru whispered as he brushed Hikaru. Hikaru was confused. He turned around; there were no signs of Kaoru anywhere. After saying those words, Kaoru dashed out of the school and into their house. _Man, I'm going to miss this place. _Kaoru sighed. No one's home, all servants are having their day off. _Perfect._

Kaoru slowly toured the mansion, the place where they grew up, where they shared happy and sad memories. He reminisced every memory he had in that household. Lastly, he went up and stopped at a certain door at the end of the hallway. It was their room. He clenched his chest, feeling the pain once more as he remembered their first kiss, their first love making, all of their 'firsts'. He entered the room. It didn't change. The only thing that changed was the person sleeping there. Kaoru sighed. Hikaru managed to survive without me. The pain in his chest increased again. That was when he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote everything he needed to say. He folded the paper, placed it on Hikaru's desk and entered the bathroom which was inside the room. He pulled a razor from his pocket. He was saving that up for this day. _Gomen, Tamaki. I can't keep my promise. I don't want to feel this tightness on my chest anymore, besides, Hikaru is happy without me._

Kaoru looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed. _I look terrible. Oh well. Looks won't matter if I'll be in hell._ He stared at the razor, positioned it on his wrists, the part which he knew would kill him in an instant. He took a deep breath…

Meanwhile, in Ouran High, Tamaki was looking for Kaoru. They were supposed to eat lunch together. He searched Kaoru's classroom, places where Kaoru could be. When he couldn't find Kaoru, he looked for Hikaru. When he spotted Hikaru, he called his attention. "Ah. My Lord. Whaddaya need?" Hikaru asked jokingly. "Have you seen Kaoru?" Tamaki asked without hesitation. "Ye...ah… He brushed by me an hour ago and told me something weird and vanished," Tamaki's eyes widened "What did he tell you?"

"Hmm something like 'Goodbye' and 'I'm happy for you' something like that," Hikaru said coolly. "BAKA! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?" Tamaki raged. Hikaru was surprised and asked "Why would I stop him?" Tamaki remembered that no one knew of Kaoru's ways of escaping pain.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL HIMSELF!" Tamaki shouted as dashed towards the Hitachiin mansion. Hikaru's eyes widened and followed Tamaki. _What did he mean by 'kill himself'? Kaoru? My Kaoru would kill himself? NO I WON'T ALLOW IT!_ He followed Tamaki to their house. As soon as he opened the door, he searched for Kaoru to stop him but they were too late. Kaoru was lying on the floor with a puddle of blood beside him. Hikaru froze. "K-kaoru? Oi this is not a good joke. You can wake up now and tell me that you did this to scare me," Hikaru stuttered, his eyes flowing with tears. _Why Kaoru? Did I hurt you too much that you cut yourself? If only you waited more, I would ask you to take me back. I realized I love you more than Haruhi. _Hikaru approached Kaoru's body. It was cold, so cold. Hikaru couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. He cried, screamed as if there was no tomorrow, but it was somewhat true. Kaoru was his tomorrow, his future. Tamaki punched the nearest wall. "Damn. I should've watched over him. Knowing he hurts himself. Shit!" Hikaru's eyes widened. "You mean all this time, he cuts himself?" Tamaki nodded. Hikaru couldn't help but scream and cry. Tamaki went outside; he couldn't bring himself to see Hikaru and Kaoru like that. He noticed a note on the desk. It wrote "To Hitachiin Hikaru-sama." He tapped Hikaru's shoulder and showed him the letter.

_**To Hitachiin Hikaru-sama, **_

_** Wow. That was quite nostalgic. Haha. Well, if you found this, by now I would be at the gates of hell. I'm sorry, Hikaru. I couldn't give you the happiness Haruhi could give you. I saw you earlier; your smile was full of happiness I couldn't provide you. I hope you're happy with Haruhi. Tell Tamaki I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise. The thought of you and Haruhi alone pains me. I'm sorry. Don't be sad, Hikaru. Haruhi is there to make you smile. Goodbye. I love you.**_

_** - Kaoru**_

"Baka. You made me smile that way. I kept thinking of you when I was with her. I never approached you because you might get hurt because of me. How stupid of me to fall into her trap. She never liked me. I'm sorry, Kaoru. I love you," He whispered.

_Kaoru looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed. 'I look terrible. Oh well. Looks won't matter if I'll be in hell.' He stared at the razor, positioned it on his wrists, the part which he knew would kill him in an instant. He took a deep breath. He dug the razor deep into his wrists, wincing at the pain. It hurt more but it felt great as the blood trickled from the cut down to his elbow. It's as if all the pain on his chest were removed. His vision became blurry as he felt his body fall on the floor. "Goodbye, Hikaru. I will always love you,"_

_**OWARI**_

* * *

_**A/N: So. How was it? Please review! I know Hikaru here is a bid idiot for not approaching Kaoru. -_-"Oh well. Please review! They'll inspire me, BIGTIME. **_


End file.
